Percy's Diary
by Olivia-Ivy
Summary: Some people believe Percy kept a journal after the war, as a form of therapy. This is the last entry of of that journal. *-WARNING-* *-Character Death-* *-Percabeth-* *-Frazel-* *-Kind of ex-Jasper-* *-Implied Caleo-* *-I apologize in advance for any tears-*


**So, this is a sad one-shot I thought up a few months ago. I saw this thing from Tumblr. It read:**

_**"What if, after the war, Percy is all messed up, and Chiron gives him a journal for therapy, and Percy's first entry is Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood"**_

**And I went from there, with my sick, twisted little mind. I honestly didn't mean for it to be this sad, it just was. Enjoy!**

**Also, it is set after the war with Gaea, after I had read House of Hades. Just, be in that mindset.**

* * *

**Percy's Diary**

So, that's it. Everything from when my life turned to hell, to now. I look back at when I was twelve, the things I had to do to survive, and now . . .

What I wouldn't give to have life be that easy again. My friends are either dead or gone and . . .

Guess I should explain, huh?

Gaea said she would spill the blood of two half-bloods. She only spilled one, Hazel's. She was peaceful as she was going. She smiled, said she was going to see her mom again. She wasn't even supposed to be alive, it's no surprise she was okay with dying. We all cried, mourned for thirty seconds, then were drawn back into the battle.

Frank burned his stick. He claimed that he didn't want Gaea to kill him, he didn't want to be the other demigod sacrifice. I knew he didn't want to live without Hazel. So he burned his stick, and we defended him while the life left his body. Gaea was outraged, of course, and that made it easier to kill her, once and for all.

_They_ are the reason we kept fighting. _They_ are the reason we saved the world.

Leo safely brought us back to Camp Half-Blood . . . too late. Nico, Reyna, and Hedge didn't bring the Athena Parthenos to Half-Blood Hill in time. The war had already started when they got there. They, along with hundreds of Greeks and Romans, were slaughtered. Octavian was one of the survivors, but just barely. He lost a leg. _A leg_. I can't imagine that.

Octavian confessed. He told us how he went against Reyna's orders and attacked the Greeks without cause. He wanted chaos and thought that, in the chaos, he could rise to power. He would take all off Camp Half-Blood and try to convert us to the Roman ways. It's unthinkable that anyone could do that.

Jason explained to him that the only people fit to be praetor were either dead or me. As expected, that scared Octavian. A lot. So Jason volunteered to act as temporary praetor until someone more qualified and ready was found. He left for Camp Jupiter, with Octavian in chains, that day.

Leo left. As soon as everyone who was related to the Roman attack on camp was dealt with, he left. He took the Argo II and set off, mumbling about an astrolabe and crystals and needing to find "her," whoever that was. Though I had an idea who he was talking about. I'm happy for him, but none of us have seen him in months.

Piper . . . it's hard to talk about her now. See, Rachel Elizabeth Dare was killed in the fighting. Collateral damage. So the Oracle needs a new being to possess. Piper volunteered. After looking into Katoptris so many times, she already had an idea of how seeing into the future was. But it didn't work. I don't know why, there wasn't a curse like last time with May Castellan, but . . . Piper is empty now. Her once kaleidoscopic eyes were milky and pale. Her voice is decades too old. I still hear her screams at night, of the Oracle burning her from the inside out.

What's worse is Jason. We IMed him. He didn't care. He was sad like we were, but other than that . . .

And Annabeth. Oh, Annabeth. I don't know what happened. After Tartarus, and Arachne, and Gaea . . . she snapped. One day I went to her cabin. She was tucked in a corner, clutching her knees to her chest, and rocking back and forth.

"Percy. Where's Percy? It's dark, it's too dark. I can't see him, he left me. He wouldn't leave me. Where's Percy? Percy needs to stop. There's water in the poison. He needs to stop, he won't stop. Why won't he stop? Why won't he stop?" She mumbled things like that to herself. Her hair was stringy and hung in clumps. I think she hasn't showered in weeks. She was bone-thin, probably hasn't eaten since she last showered. I tried to give her water, but she screamed and slapped it away.

"NO! There's water in the poison! He'll kill us all, he'll kill himself, stop, stop Percy!" She started crying.

I spent the next week crying on and off in my cabin.

That brings me to right now. I . . . I can't do it anymore. I've tried, I really have. For a while, I thought I could be the one that keeps everyone together, keeps everyone sane. How can I do that when I'm losing the part of me that's still me. I don't even know who me is. I've lost my friends, I lost _Annabeth_. She is _more_ than the love of my life, she _is_ my life. And now she's . . .

I can't do it. So this is where my story ends. Someone will find this, Tyson or Grover maybe, next to me. And, I'm sorry. I'm sorry Mom, I'm sorry Poseidon, if you even care, I'm sorry anyone who will be crying over me. It shouldn't have to end like this, but I'm trapped. I can't go on like this, there's nothing left for me.

I took the pills and booze, courtesy of Dionysus, a while ago. Is it good or bad that my vision is fuzzy? Good, I guess. That's what I wanted. My hands are going numb. It's getting darker, but the clock says it's noon.

I think it's time. And, I guess, if it's my last chance to say it, Annabeth Chase

* * *

**Don't kill me, tissues for all. Have a good day!**

**Write on!**

**~Olivia-Ivy**


End file.
